Friend or foe
by J-Cristina
Summary: É melhor se arrepender do que foi feito ou arrepender-se do que não foi feito? Slash linda. Inspirada em vídeos de The L Word.


_**Flashback on**_

_Stacy bateu de leve na porta de vidro, antes de colocar metade do corpo para dentro do escritório da Cuddy._

"_Hey Lisa, te vejo no bar?"_

_Cuddy sorriu para ela enquanto tirava o jaleco e colocava sobre a mesa. _

"_Vou pegar a Thirteen no caminho e encontro vocês lá."_

_**Flashback off**_

Chegara mais uma "sexta feira das garotas". Já fazia algum tempo que a mulherada do hospital combinara esse encontro mensal, e ele tinha ganhado popularidade com o passar do tempo. Se a própria Lisa Cuddy se permitia comparecer, quem iria se negar?

Quando Cuddy e Thirteen chegaram, Stacy, Cameron e Brenda já estavam na mesa. Elas se sentaram e um garçom vestindo jeans e camiseta se aproximou.

"O que vai ser, gata?"

Cuddy riu e pediu uma dose de tequila caprichada. Thirteen a acompanhou.

"Qual a fofoca da vez, Brenda?"

Brenda estava dedilhando a tela do seu Iphone com rapidez. Cuddy sabia que se havia alguém que sabia de tudo o que acontecia em seu hospital, de cima a baixo, era Brenda. A enfermeira tinha mais contatos que um cafetão.

"O bolão de quantas vezes por dia você sacia o House. Você sabe... as pessoas estão interessadas nesse relacionamento."

Cameron desviou o olhar para outra mesa, e Stacy notou, mas limitou-se a olhar para Lisa e sorrir. Ela tirou uma nota da carteira e estendeu para Brenda.

"Aposto cem dólares que são duas vezes."

Cuddy semicerrou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Vagabunda."

"Não é minha culpa se você está dormindo com o cara mais desejado do hospital, Lisa."

O garçom chegou com mais uma dose de tequila. A noite ia ser longa.

Cuddy já se sentia um pouco tonta. Quantas doses ela tinha tomado? Seis? Sete? Ela olhou em volta. Brenda havia sumido com um dos paramédicos há mais de meia hora e provavelmente nem voltaria. Cameron e Thirteen entraram em uma conversa descontraída sobre placebo e câncer. Elas não podiam esquecer o serviço um minuto sequer?

Stacy se levantou e Cuddy reparou no tamanho do vestido que ela usava. O vestido vermelho acabava um palmo acima do joelho, e tinha um decote invejável, que deixava muito à mostra. E sem mangas. O cabelo dela caía liso sobre os ombros, e ela deu uma risada rouca enquanto se aproximava.

"Parece que alguém já bebeu o suficiente."

"Vou embora, já estou bêbada demais e não posso fazer cena aqui. Afinal, são todos meus funcionários."

"Você nunca para de trabalhar, não é mesmo?" – Stacy sorriu para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu tenho uma imagem, Stacy."

"Eu sei... Mas você não pode ir embora dirigindo. Vamos, eu te levo."

"Mas e a Remy?"

"Eu arrumo uma carona pra ela. Espere um minuto."

Cuddy esperou dois minutos enquanto Stacy conversava animadamente com Cameron. Ela voltou sorrindo e pegou Cuddy pelo braço, servindo de apoio e impedindo que ela tombasse.

"A Alison disse que a leva embora. Você precisa ir pra casa, Lisa." ·

Stacy estacionou com destreza e tentou ajudar Lisa, mas ela se negou.

"Eu não estou embriagada. Posso fazer isso sozinha."

Stacy sorriu enquanto via a amiga cambaleando para dentro da casa. Lisa caminhou direto até a cama, jogando-se nela de barriga para cima. Stacy entrou no quarto e passou os olhos pelo cômodo, indo até a janela e abrindo uma fresta.

"Preciso de um drink."

"Tem várias garrafas no minibar. Fique a vontade. Acho que vou beber mais uma também."

"Não vai mesmo." – Cortou Stacy, a voz um pouco atônita. "Você já está bem bêbada."

Lisa semicerrou os olhos e a encarou enquanto ela saía do quarto. Minutos depois ela voltou com um copo e uma dose de alguma coisa, onde havia duas azeitonas mergulhadas.

"Esse não é o copo certo para o Martini, Darling." – Lisa gargalhou, fechando os olhos.

Stacy revirou os olhos e colocou o copo sobre o criado mudo.

"Isso não é um Martini, Lisa. Céus, você precisa de café."

"Por que você está tão irritadinha, Stacy?"

"Não estou irritada, só preocupada com você. Você não bebe tanto, geralmente."

Lisa sentou na beira da cama, mas a cabeça começou a pesar para frente, desequilibrando-a.

"Sabe, eu acho que... Eu acho que...".

Stacy a encarou por alguns minutos. O que um homem não daria para ter essa mulher, neste estado? Ela estava praticamente caída.

"Lisa, um café não vai te ajudar. Você precisa de um banho."

"O quê?!" – Lisa pareceu não gostar da idéia. Ela se colocou em pé, embora meio torta. "Eu não sou um adolescente embriagado. Não preciso disso."

"Você bebeu como uma adolescente. Então pare de reclamar. Vamos."

A voz de Stacy soou imperativa e ela tentou negar-se, mas Stacy a pegou pelo pulso com força, e a puxou para o banheiro da suíte. Lisa a seguiu, tropeçando pelo caminho. Assim que ela entrou no banheiro, Stacy virou-a de costas. Lisa esperou a aproximação, mas essa pareceu demorar.

"Não sabe o que fazer mamãe?" – Lisa ria, provocativa.

"Não sei onde abrir esse vestido."

"Eu faço isso."

Stacy ficou observando em silêncio enquanto a mulher na sua frente descia as mangas lentamente e descia tranquilamente o zíper escondido sobre a cintura. Quase imperceptível. Ela ficou observando enquanto Cuddy desviava do vestido amarrotado caído no chão, cambaleando e quase caindo dentro do box. Ela se apoiou na parede para ter alguma segurança.

"Depois você diz que não está bêbada, Lisa. Você quase se esborrachou. Você não vai tirar esses saltos?"

Lisa parecia ter sido envolvida por uma nuvem de denso mal humor.

"Não." – Resmungou.

Stacy deu de ombros.

"Tanto faz."

Ela ligou o chuveiro com força, e um jato gelado caiu sobre a cabeça de Cuddy. Ela encolheu os ombros e deixou que a agua deslizasse sobre seu corpo. Sua lingerie preta delicadamente desenhada numa renda transparente estava encharcada. Céus, ela estava tomando banho em cima de um par de Louboutins. Isso com certeza podia ser classificado como pecado.

Stacy ficou encostada no box olhando aquela cena, que pareceu ter derretido as suas defesas. Lisa era mesmo, realmente, muito linda. Ela ficou olhando quando Cuddy deitou o pescoço e jogou o cabelo pra outro lado, e olhou para ela.

"Eu posso entender porque o House é incrivelmente louco por você."

Cuddy sorriu, meio entorpecida.

"Isso é um elogio?"

"Olhe para você, Lisa. Olhe para esse corpo. Você é uma deusa."

"Você fala como se não tivesse ocupado a cama do House."

"Eu não ocupo a cama dele agora."

"Você o conquistou depois dele ter me conhecido. Pare de agir como se você fosse alguém de beleza comum, porque não é. Esse vestido não esconde muita coisa."

"Como é que é?" – Stacy arregalou os olhos, rindo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Stacy. Alguém pode se enterrar nesse decote."

Elas trocaram um olhar um pouco... Revelador. Stacy desceu os olhos pelo corpo de Lisa, desde os saltos altíssimos, as pernas torneadas, a minúscula calcinha rendada, o abdômen definido, tão duro quanto uma pedra, o sutiã farto, encharcado, a renda negra contrastando com a pele branca, os ombros delicados, os lábios, e os olhos.

Lisa a encarava, séria.

Stacy sabia que o clima tinha mudado e que havia uma tensão no ar.

"Tem uma toalha aqui, Lisa. Posso emprestar alguma roupa?"

Lisa abaixou a cabeça.

"Pegue o que quiser."

Stacy tirou o vestido com a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Rolara um clima entre elas, é isso? Pelos céus, era sua amiga no chuveiro. Sua chefe. Ela não deveria estar tão... Excitada com isso. Vestindo apenas uma lingerie preta e rosa e meias presas à cinta-liga, Stacy pegou um pijama. Ela parou na frente do espelho e começou a soltar as meias.

Quando já tinha soltado a cinta-liga, ela voltou a se olhar no espelho. Lisa estava no reflexo. Encostada no batente da porta, de lingerie e salto. Encharcada, com o cabelo molhado e bagunçado. Lisa a encarava e Stacy se virou lentamente, encarando-a de volta. Um silêncio mortal se instalou entre as duas.

"Não pare por minha causa." – A voz de Cuddy estava baixa e por algum motivo, insinuativa.

Stacy sentiu aquele pedido mexendo com ela, mas fingiu não se importar. De frente com o espelho, ela sentiu quando Lisa a olhou de cima a baixo, analisando cada centímetro do seu corpo. Afinal, o que ela queria?

Lisa veio na direção dela. Ela não estava mais cambaleando. Andava devagar e parecia estar mais calma. Lisa parou atrás dela e Stacy a olhou nos olhos, em silêncio.

"Eu... Não consigo abrir o fecho. Você pode me ajudar?"

Stacy suspirou inconscientemente quando a sentiu tocando sua pele e puxando o fecho delicadamente. Não havia nada o impedindo de abrir. Lisa sabia que ela não havia sequer tentado.

Lisa deixou a ponta dos dedos deslizar até as alças, e deslizou-as pela clavícula. Stacy sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo. Lisa tirou os olhos dos ombros dela e voltou a encará-la. Suas íris estavam escuras, brilhantes através de um azul mais denso. Seu rosto mostrava-se enigmático, escondido por trás de uma expressão ilegível. Stacy queria saber o que Lisa estava pensando, afinal, ela mesma já estava excitada demais com aquilo, mais do que poderia sequer imaginar em toda a sua vida.

Stacy deixou que o sutiã caísse aos seus pés. Lisa ainda estava com as mãos nos ombros dela e deixou os dedos deslizarem para baixo, contornando os braços, enfiando-se por baixo deles. O coração dela estava acelerado, mas havia uma parte do seu corpo que necessitava daquilo, mesmo que fosse proibido, mesmo que fosse uma loucura. Ela não pensou quando deixou que as mãos escorregassem pelo corpo de Stacy e num movimento ágil e libidinoso, e segurou os seios de Stacy como uma concha.

Stacy deixou a cabeça cair para frente e uma mão bateu violentamente contra o espelho.

"Lisa..." – O sussurro saiu estrangulado e Cuddy ficou torcendo para que Stacy não tivesse um ataque de consciência naquele momento. Mas Stacy colocou as mãos sobre as de Lisa e apertou, indicando o caminho a seguir. "Não pare agora, por favor."

Lisa sentiu o estômago dando um nó com esse pedido. É claro que ela não queria parar. Lisa deixou que os polegares circulassem o mamilo dela e os apertou com a ajuda do indicador, enquanto o lábio deslizava pelo pescoço de Stacy, apenas roçando a pele eriçada.

Stacy gemia baixinho, já entregue ao sentimento de luxúria que preenchia o quarto. Ela abriu os olhos e parecia ter sido tomada por um calor desumano. Virou-se de frente para Lisa e pegou-a pelo pescoço. Seus dedos se emaranhando ao cabelo molhado e girou em cima dos saltos, batendo Lisa contra o espelho com força o suficiente para trincá-lo. Lisa não entendera quando ela perdera o controle da situação para Stacy, mas não pareceu se importar quando a advogada a prensou contra o espelho, a língua macia e delicada massageando a dela, de uma maneira suave e adocicada que nenhum homem conseguiria imitar. O beijo parecia ter fome própria e Cuddy gemeu quando Stacy fez pressão contra sua boca. Sua mão puxou a cintura dela contra si.

Lisa ainda estava de olhos fechados quando os lábios de Stacy deslizaram pelo seu maxilar e as mãos de Stacy prenderam as suas contra o espelho. Stacy deixou a língua trilhar um caminho suntuoso pescoço abaixo, alternando entre beijos e chupadas, descendo pelo ombro, descendo pelo colo e chegando ao sutien de renda negra. Uma renda trabalhada, cheia de detalhes delicados e sedutores, tão libidinosa quanto à mulher que o vestia. O corpo de Lisa arqueou-se involuntariamente quando Stacy sugou seu seio por cima do tecido.

E Stacy a soltou. Lisa instintivamente abriu os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo de acordo com a respiração ofegante. Elas voltaram a se encarar, entendendo que aquilo era uma disputa, era uma batalha, porque afinal, ambas queriam a mesma coisa, mas as duas queriam ter o controle. Lisa estendeu a mão e acariciou o pescoço de Stacy enquanto essa se aproximava, abrindo o fecho frontal do sutiã dela. Lisa deixou a peça cair no chão lentamente, observando a reação de Stacy e sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. Cuddy pegou a nuca dela com as duas mãos e a puxou para um beijo, forte, poderoso, como aquela situação. Stacy sentiu-se amolecendo. Ela estava enfeitiçada por Lisa, e não poderia mais parar. Ia ser a ruína delas. Stacy deixou que as mãos alcançassem os seios perfeitamente esculpidos de Lisa e ela os apertou, com desejo, sentindo toda a sua plenitude, o seu formato perfeito fazendo Lisa gemer vulneravelmente...

Por Deus, Stacy sentia que já estava perto de perder a sanidade.

Lisa começou a empurrá-la na direção da cama, até que Stacy caiu e ela caiu sobre ela. Lisa não parou, ela já estava fora de si. Stacy subiu na cama até colocar a cabeça nos travesseiros, e Lisa subiu pelo corpo dela, circulando o calcanhar de Stacy com os dedos e subindo delicadamente os dedos pelas pernas cobertas pelas meias 7/8, enquanto depositava beijos molhados pelo caminho. Cuddy debruçou-se sobre ela, as pernas apoiadas no colchão enquanto Stacy se posicionava beijando-a. Mas dessa vez, era lento. Era doce e intoxicante. Era luxúria, da mais intensa.

"Lisa, eu..." Stacy estava incerta sobre o que dizer, mas Cuddy parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

"Nós duas precisamos disso, Stacy. Pare de pensar e se entregue."

Stacy levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e seus lábios se encontraram com urgência. Cuddy entendeu aquilo como uma afirmação e deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo enxuto. Sem cerimônias, Lisa deixou os dedos mergulharem dentro da minúscula calcinha que Stacy usava. Ela roçou a carne sensível ali e Stacy contorceu-se sobre ela, ofegando.

"Lisa..."

"Você vai implorar por mim, Stacy?"

"Não..." A voz dela não demonstrou convicção nenhuma e Cuddy sorriu.

"Eu acho que vai."

Lisa subiu pelo corpo dela e seus lábios circularam um dos mamilos, para então suga-lo e depois mordê-lo, com um pouco de força. Ela repetiu o ato no outro seio. Lisa começou a suga-lo novamente, com mais concentração, enquanto seus dedos se esfregavam contra a calcinha de Stacy, fazendo-a gemer em frustração. Ela sugou os seios dela e puxou o mamilo com os dentes, sentindo o exato momento em que Stacy começou a ofegar e a umidade em sua calcinha ficou ainda mais evidente.

"Lisa, pelo amor de Deus."

"Agora você vai implorar."

Lisa desceu os lábios, fazendo uma trilha pelo abdômen dela, passando por cima do fino tecido da calcinha. Cuddy beijou a parte interna da coxa dela, fazendo-a agarrar o lençol entre os dedos e gritar um "porra!" tão necessitado quanto angustiado. Stacy apoiou-se no cotovelo e observou enquanto Lisa Cuddy retirava suas meias delicadamente, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas suas pernas, com muita atenção. Ela retirou o salto e os jogou no chão. Lisa pegou as meias e voltou sua atenção para Stacy, com um sorriso mau nos lábios macios e rosados. Stacy observou incrédula enquanto Lisa amarrava seus pulsos à cabeceira da cama com as meias. Ela beijou Stacy de maneira rápida e molhada, e desceu pelo corpo dela. Lisa deslizou a calcinha minúscula de renda, retirando-a do caminho. Abrindo as pernas lentamente, ela roçou o polegar pelo clitóris de Stacy e sorriu enquanto Stacy gemia.

"Implore."

"Lisa, por favor, por favor, eu já estou implorando."

"Você é muito fácil, Stacy."

Stacy pensou em responder, mas foi obrigada a fechar os olhos quando sentiu a língua de Lisa invadindo-a. Ela pulou na cama, mas Lisa fincou as unhas nas pernas dela, obrigando-a a parar e receber aquilo. Lisa sabia exatamente como fazer aquilo. Deslizando por toda a extensão de sua carne mais sensível, por cada dobra de pele, penetrando e saindo, pressionando e soltando. Stacy puxou os pulsos para baixo, mas a meia estava bem amarrada, apertando-se ainda mais contra seu pulso. Lisa brincou com o clitóris dela e então o sugou lentamente, apertando-o com os dentes, fazendo Stacy derrubar suas defesas. Ela explodiu, as coxas tremendo espasmodicamente, o corpo todo envolto numa onda de sensações mistas, como formigamento e calor.

Lisa subiu pelo corpo dela e desatou o nó dos pulsos dela, deixando que Stacy enterrasse a cabeça contra o travesseiro, e suspirasse pesadamente. Lisa roçou os lábios nos lábios dela, e sussurrou:

"Você é mesmo uma delícia. Já sei como roubou o House de mim."

Stacy pareceu ter sido despertada de um sonho. Lisa estava brincando, não é?

"Eu não roubei o House. Já falamos sobre isso."

"Poupe-me das historinhas, Stacy."

Stacy ficou irritada. Como era possível elas saírem daquela áurea visceral de sexualidade e voltarem à tensão mal resolvida? Stacy a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para si. Lisa encarou-a profundamente e Stacy subiu nela, colocando-a debaixo de si enquanto respirava pesadamente, irritada.

"Eu não roubei o Greg de você." Ela puxou Lisa pelos ombros e deitou-a com força, mas de uma maneira tão possessiva que Lisa realmente não sabia o que pensar. Stacy a puxou pelo pescoço para cima, os dedos presos nos cabelo de sua nuca e a beijou com violência. Os lábios macios e a tenacidade que somente uma mulher pode dar à outra. Lisa gemeu, vencida. Stacy mordeu o lábio inferior dela enquanto descia ainda mais pelo corpo da outra. Stacy apertou os seios dela e Lisa fechou os olhos, mas Stacy continuou, a voz ríspida cortando as defesas de Lisa.

"Você roubou ele de mim. Roubou ele todas as vezes que vestia aquelas blusas cujo decote era uma vista do paraíso perdido." Lisa a encarou, os olhos perdidos. Stacy se debruçou e os sugou, a língua fazendo círculos naquela carne macia, farta, e tão pálido quanto o próprio mármore.

Ela deslizou os lábios sobre eles, mas continuou descendo. Arrancando a calcinha de Cuddy sem cerimônia nenhuma, Stacy passou a unha pelas pernas dela, sabendo que aquilo provavelmente deixaria marcas, mas ela não se importou.

"Você não tem o direito de ser tão dura comigo, Stacy. O House nunca foi santo."

Stacy subiu novamente, colocando-se entre as pernas dela. Cuddy sentou-se, de modo que ficou praticamente no colo dela.

"E você também não, Lisa. Principalmente porque..." Stacy deixou que um dedo deslizasse para dentro dela, tão fundo e tão preciso que Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou o pescoço pender para trás. "Você está praticamente implorando por mim. E é isso o que você faz com ele, não é? Você o provocou, todos esses anos, você o pressionou até que ele implorasse pelo seu corpo."

"Sta-cy"

Lisa fincou as unhas no ombro dela, enquanto Stacy inseria mais um dedo dentro dela e começava a mover. Stacy mordeu o pescoço de Lisa e gemeu, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha dela sugando-o, deixando a língua eriçar todo o corpo excitado que tinha em seu colo.

"Você o tirou de mim então pare de agir como uma santinha, Lisa. Você está gemendo no meu colo. Você é tão piranha quanto eu."

"Hu-hum."

Lisa começou a se mover contra os dedos que a invadiam impiedosamente. Stacy lambeu o vale entre os seios dela, pegando a boca dela contra a sua e beijando, roçando a boca na dela e gemendo contra ela. Stacy jogou-a contra a cama e continuou seus movimentos com ainda mais velocidade, enquanto Cuddy apertava seus seios e intensificava aquele momento. Stacy continuou, beijando-a na orelha, sugando, enfiando a língua na boca dela com adejo e penetração, com força e com uma habilidade inata de deixa-la pegando fogo.

"Mais forte..."

Stacy segurou Cuddy pelo pescoço, enlaçando-o com os dedos e pressionando, com pouca força.

"Stacy, eu não..."

"Você vai aguentar. Fique em pé."

Lisa se virou na cama, a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, mas com o quadril empinado no ar, e Stacy deu um meio sorriso enquanto dava uma tapa forte o suficiente para fazer Lisa gemer. Stacy a estapeou mais uma vez antes de acariciar aquela superfície macia, e voltou a bombear seus dedos para dentro dela. Lisa já não estava com tanta força quanto antes, ela estava quase lá. Seu corpo tremia todo e ela estava pronta para se deixar levar pelo orgasmo que se construía dentro dela. Stacy sentiu isso e deslizou a língua pela linha da coluna vertebral dela, e bombeou mais um pouco até sentir que Cuddy estava tão excitada que doía.

"Eu estou quase lá" Sussurrou Cuddy e imediatamente, Stacy parou. Stacy sorriu e Lisa virou-se para ela, consternada.

"Você não pode parar agora, por favor."

"Seria um bom castigo...".

"Stacy... Por favor, eu preciso disso..." A voz de Lisa estava quase embargada, como se ela fosse chorar por aquilo. Stacy a beijou e a deitou, sensualmente, beijando-a com carinho, com devoção, deslizando pelo maxilar, encaminhando-se pelo pescoço, sugando levemente o bico dos seus seios, enquanto Cuddy choramingava pelo orgasmo que gritava em suas veias, pedindo para ser livrado. Stacy lambeu o vale entre os seios, descendo, penetrando o umbigo com a língua e apertando as coxas de Lisa fazendo um movimento que subia e descia. Lisa gritou quando Stacy deslizou a língua para dentro dela. Stacy sentiu que as coxas dela fecharam involuntariamente por causa do clímax próximo e continuou fiel às investidas que fazia, entrando e saindo dela, sugando os grandes lábios, e roçando o clitóris dela com a ponta da língua.

Lisa sentiu-se obrigada a fechar os olhos quando sentiu dois dedos invadindo-a novamente, com força, com velocidade e uma pitada de violência, arrastando-a para um mausoléu sexual de nível desconhecido.

"Stacy, pare, pare, eu não vou aguentar... Ai...Meu... Deus, não se mova..."

Stacy continuou implacável, intercalando o movimento dos seus dedos com os da sua língua.

"Sta... cy" Lisa parecia ter se perdido na frase que pretendia dizer. "Pa...re"

Stacy continuou, e sentiu exatamente quando Lisa gritou tão alto que podia ter acordado a vizinhança toda, e seu corpo arrebatou-a numa explosão de sentidos, estremecendo todos os seus nervos e devastando todas as suas terminações nervosas. Lisa agarrou o lençol e seu corpo contorceu-se em um arco profundo, as pontas dos seus dedos formigando como se houvesse levado uma descarga elétrica poderosa.

Stacy subiu até ela e a pegou pelo maxilar, beijando-a levemente e deixando-a provar a si mesmo.

"Greg ficaria orgulhoso de mim."

"Eu..." Lisa tentou falar alguma coisa, mas mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu mais uma onda de prazer rebatendo-se contra o seu corpo.

Stacy deitou na cama e olhou para o copo que ainda estava em cima do criado mudo. Ela o pegou, e bebeu um gole. Cuddy a encarou, os cabelos bagunçados, e o sorriso entorpecido. Stacy bebeu mais um gole, encarando-a.

"Acho que preciso de outro banho, Stacy."

Stacy sorriu, colocando o copo no criado mudo.

"Vem, eu ligo o chuveiro para você."

E ela foi.

Stacy acordou com o despertador de Lisa gritando na sua cabeça. Maldito aparelho. Raios de sol entravam pela janela semiaberta e a irritavam profundamente. Ela abriu os olhos, e percebeu que estava sozinha.

"Lisa?"

Apenas o silêncio. Ela levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, com uma pontinha de dor de cabeça. Olhou para o vidro trincado no box e se lembrou da pequena aventura da noite passada. Ela sorriu. Foi quando olhou para o espelho e viu o pequeno post-it preso ali. Com a caligrafia reconhecível de Lisa, havia as seguintes palavras:

"_Isso não devia ter acontecido."_

Stacy deu um sorrisinho, e saiu do banheiro. Ela se sentou na cama, e procurou sua roupa. Estava dobrada sobre uma cadeira. Ela se aproximou e viu que havia outro post-it sobre sua roupa.

"_Isso não devia ter acontecido, mas não quer dizer que eu não tenha adorado."_

"Vagabunda" – Resmungou Stacy, sorrindo.


End file.
